


First

by RottenCore



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenCore/pseuds/RottenCore
Summary: This was all new, for the both of them.





	First

Neither notices when the conversation ends, the subject of their chat suddenly lost to Ryoma in Takumi’s eyes.

When Takumi notices Ryoma is staring, he turns away, just slightly, still holds his gaze.

“Is something the matter, brother?”

Ryoma smiles, shakes his head. “No, nothing at all, apologies.”

While Takumi was the kind to enjoy attention, he was also easily embarrassed, especially when it came to those close to him, those he held in high regards. He returns the smile, though it fades away almost immediately as his eyes turn to the horizon.

“I know that... I don’t doubt it, I know I shouldn’t even doubt, but—is everything really going to be fine?”

Only a few days since Ryoma and Takumi found out they've been in love with each other for some time and taken the choice to become a couple after much pondering. It was a risky situation, both knew, and they couldn't stay together forever. But they just loved each other so.

“Everything will be fine, Takumi. I won’t allow any harm to befall us–to befall you–for as long as I live.” Ryoma reaches to brush Takumi’s cheek with his fingertips, almost hesitant.

It wasn't like they were that distant before, or as if caresses were strange for them; perhaps they weren't like these, perhaps they were scarce. Takumi never manifested his need for physical affection and Ryoma always respected the space his brother put between himself and everyone else. This was all new to Ryoma, in a way.

“I won’t allow any harm to befall you, either, even if it costs me my life.”

It’s then when Takumi leans into his touch that Ryoma moves again, slowly rubbing circles on his cheek with his thumb. Takumi closes his eyes, hums contently, leans heavier against the palm of his hand, holds it in place with his own.

“Takumi... I wouldn’t want you to sacrifice your life for me.”

The idea of a kiss sparks in Ryoma’s mind, but hesitation catches him again and holds him in place. Takumi is sharp, however, and he can feel the doubt in his brother movements. He grabs the hem of Ryoma’s hitatare, and with a bit too much strength, pulls him forward, crashing their heads together.

Ryoma sees what Takumi tried to do and can’t help but chuckle, which only prompts his brother to groan. Takumi is too embarrassed to lift his head for a few seconds; when he looks up, he sees a red mark start to form on Ryoma’s forehead.

“Oh gods, brother, I'm sorry...” He lifts a hand with the intention of rubbing the sore spot, but his fingers linger a few centimeters away.

Ryoma takes Takumi’s hovering hand in his own, presses a soft kiss to his forehead, where a mark formed as well under his bangs, another to his nose, and finally one to his mouth.

Even though his movements are slow, the kiss still catches Takumi off guard; he blinks in surprise. They stare at each other in silence for a few seconds until Takumi leans forward, more careful this time, and mimicking Ryoma, plants a peck on his lips.

They smile at each other once more before Ryoma pulls Takumi into a hug and plants another kiss on the top of his head.


End file.
